AMX-117R Gaz-R
The AMX-117R Gaz-R (also pronounced Gazu-R) is a Mobile Suit built by Neo Zeon that appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It's piloted by Nee Gylen. Technology & Combat Characteristics An upgraded of the mass production RMS-117 Galbaldy β, it is a close-quarter combat machine designed for defense purposes. The Gaz-R was highly distinguished by its eye-catching blue-on-white paint scheme and the large, flared armor on its right shoulder. With a more powerful reactor and a vast number of melee armaments, the Gaz-R is a troublesome enemy at close range. Designed to operate in tandem with its twin, Lance Gylen's AMX-117L Gazu-L, the Gaz-R would typically escort either Haman Karn's AMX-004 Qubeley or Royal Guard leader Chara Soon's AMX-015 Geymalk on its right flank. Armaments ;*Hyper Beam Saber :Two hyper beam sabers are stored on the Gaz-R's backpack. Their hilts are larger than most other beam sabers' during the First Neo Zeon War, and are capable of emitting a longer and more powerful beam blade that can easily cut through several mobile suits in a single swing. They can also be used as beam cannons when stored, capable of destroying most MS in one shot, or damage a battleship. Additionally, the two hyper beam sabers can be connected at their hilts to form a twin bladed weapon, the 'Beam Naginata', which is also known as 'Twin Lancer'. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Gazu-R has two beam sabers stored in the enlarged forearm armor on the right arm. ;*Heat Lance :As its name implies, the heat lance uses thermal energy to heat up its blade to super-high temperatures, similar to the heat weapons used by the Principality of Zeon. The high heat allows the lance to melt the enemy's armor on contact, which when combined with the force applied to the attack, can inflict significant damage. ;*Beam Rifle :The main long-range armament of the Gaz-R. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. While not as powerful as the Beam Cannon, Gazu-R's Beam Rifle has a greater firing rate. It is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. History Neo Zeon's elite Royal Guard squadron, charged with the protection of their leader Haman Karn, operated a handful of customized mobile suits during the First Neo Zeon War. One of these units, Royal Guardsman Nee Gylen's AMX-117R Gaz-R, was modeled after the Earth Federation Forces' mass-produced RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta. Nee used this machine with great efficiency, but it was destroyed by the AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Types along with its pilot while battling against Glemy Toto's remnant Newtype battalion of cloned Ple Twos. Variants ;*AMX-117RG Gaz-R Grau Gallery amx-117-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle Amx-117-heatlancer.jpg|Heat Lance Amx-117-beamcannonsaber.jpg|Hyper Beam Sabers combined as Twin Lancer AMX-117-1.jpg|Weapon line arts amx117l-amx117r_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|Gaz-R (left) and Gaz-L (right) (Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V) Amx015_p02_Gazu-R.jpg|AMX-015 Geymalk being escorted by Gaz-R (Gundam ZZ TV series) Gunpla OldGazu.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-117R/L Gazu R/L (1986); box art HGUC Gazu RL.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-117R Gaz-R / AMX-117L Gaz-L (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019); box art Notes and Trivia Reference See Also ;*AMX-117L Gaz-L External Links *AMX-117R Gaz-R on the official Gundam-ZZ.net *Gaz-R on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-117R ガズアル